


don't you like me too, baby?

by bittersweetlavenderwritings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere, yandere Yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetlavenderwritings/pseuds/bittersweetlavenderwritings
Summary: DARK CONTENT !! DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THE TAGS TRIGGER YOU. MINORS DNI.you’re his personal cheerleader, a cutie he looks forward to seeing each and every day. but it seems you didn’t understand the role you’re supposed to play.
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	don't you like me too, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> i am no simp for yaku buuuuut my sister’s a big simp and i had the sudden inspo into writing smth yandere. enjoy this drabble i wrote for yaku after listening to the same song for hours now.
> 
> inspired from this [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/21a1k8q3DJtsF8GorRfcL8?si=en0E2cY4QWuNr6uHR3_XQg)

Yaku liked you from the start, couldn’t you see that?

You were just so pretty, a sweet little thing that came to his matches to cheer him on every time. That could be because you were a cheerleader, but he liked to think you came just for him.

And it just kept getting better and better, the time you joined the volleyball club as their manager was one of the greatest news he’s heard in a while. He can spend more time with you now, isn’t that great?!

But it seemed you weren’t getting the message he was trying to send across. You spent more of your time coddling the amateurs, the ‘baby first years’ as you called them. He shouldn’t have been surprised, given your kind personality and sunny disposition, but he just wanted your attention damn it.

It infuriated him, even more when he sees you and Kuroo talk like close buddies, arms slung over shoulders and wide grins. Or when you continued to baby his annoying kouhai, patting Lev on the head whenever he got irritated and scolded him for not getting his receives right. 

All he knew was that he couldn’t get enough of you, always busy managing his team’s budgets for the next match or taking notes of each of the player’s progress. Since he was already a capable and strong player on his own, you didn’t bother to take time in helping him with stretches or his individual practices. He was so close to snapping when you even made effort to get Kenma to practice with the promise of apple pie and more break time. Why couldn’t he get special treatment like that? Did you not like him the way he likes you? Wasn’t he an important member of the team too?

If only you let him show you how well he could treat you, so much better than the needy pesks of a teammate he has that demanded your sole attention. He wouldn’t hog and whine for you to be at his beck and call, he’d treat you just like the princess that you are. 

He has to admit it’s a good look for you, whining for more of him as he rams his cock over and over at your seeping hole. Wrists tied up and legs spread underneath him, completely under his mercy as he pours every inch of the desires he’s barely contained for months. 

You’re wearing your old cheerleading uniform, cropped shirt, and mini skirt bunched at your waist to expose your wet pussy taking in more of his length. As he hikes up a leg over his shoulder, he appreciates how your white knee sock complements the color of your skin.

You’re being a bit difficult, but that’s to be expected. You’re surprised and scared at how things came on too fast, so it’s not completely your fault. He got too impatient, wanting you all to himself without having to share with the others. 

But you’ll see, after making you cum over and over on his cock, you’ll see how he’s been making you feel good. How you’re a perfect fit just for him.  


You like him, he sees it. Sees it in the way you smiled at his victory from the very first match you attended. At how you praised him for being a talented libero with an unsurmountable determination to prove his worth and role in the team. And not once have you mentioned his height for being a volleyball player, it was never a factor you deemed important like how the others did. 

You liked him, you have to. He’s all you have now, after all. So just let him take care of you, baby. You’re his pretty little girl who needs more of his attention this time.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on [tumblr!](https://bitterlavenderwritings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
